If Only
by Navana
Summary: Almost a year and a half after 'The Truth,' Agents Reyes and Doggett are finally togeather and have been having fun, but Doggett seems like he's got something onhis mind when he comes to see Reyes one morning. (Character Death: Reyes. Major DRR. A little
1. Empty Within

Title: If Only  
  
Author: Navana  
  
Usage: Just tell me first  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of The X Files, Chris Carter does.  
  
Label: Major DRR/ little MSR too  
  
Spoilers: The Truth, maybe more... not sure yet :D (note this is after the series is over. None of this is actually created by any stories about the second movie or nothing like that)  
  
Notes: Ok... so I'm not exactly sure that's Reyes' middle name, but I like it, so I used it. And the birthday thing is something of my own doing.  
  
~~~~  
  
IF ONLY  
  
John Doggett stood: frozen in place. He looked as if he was empty within. Next to him stood Assistant Directors Skinner with solemn face as he looked down at the casket before both of them. Serenely, she lay there in eternal rest. Brunette hair lay gently about her placid face. On the grave stone at the head of the casket read: 'Monica Julietta Reyes 1965- 2003 A light in the heavens eternal.'  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as John looked down at her. A light that has been extinguished and left us all in the dark... Everyone else at the funeral had already gone back to her apartment for a wake party. Her parents had been balling the whole time. So suddenly, Monica... So suddenly you left us. Wordlessly, Skinner turned, patted Doggett on the shoulder and left. Doggett could only stand there. He wouldn't move. The events that had lead up to this ran through his mind over and over again. 


	2. Starbucks

**A WEEK EARLIER**  
  
Patiently, Monica Reyes sat inside a corner Starbucks, quietly sipping her coffee. It was obvious she was waiting for someone. Every other moment she looked out the window down all the snowy streets she could see, down the sidewalk, pan around one last time, then go back to her coffee. Where is he?  
  
"Sorry I'm late," a smiling John Doggett walked up next to her. Slightly startled, she looked up and smiled at him, warming him through and through. He wore a relatively thin jacket and blue jeans. Winter was weak this year, but neither of them minded.  
  
"It's ok." Already he had a coffee in his had as he took the seat across from her. It seemed like an eternity since they had seen each other, but it had only been since yesterday afternoon. "So what are we doing?" It seemed like she had asked him that same question over the phone about a thousand times. The tow of them had been going out together almost every other day. It was nice. It was more than nice. It was like living in heaven half-time. It had almost been a year and a half since they had seen Mulder and Scully. The two of them dropped them messages every now and again in different forms, letting them know that they were ok and they were going to come back some day. As Monica's mind wandered as she tried to answer the question on her own, John seemed to have something big on his mind. He smiled.  
  
"It's still a secret," he laughed. "Finish your coffee and then we'll get going."  
  
"Ok, John." Even though she knew he wouldn't tell her until they got wherever they were going, she still kept on thinking and wondering in her mind.  
  
It didn't take her that long to finish her drink, including that she had been sitting there for five minutes before he even came. Just the same as she, he finished his drink rather quickly. In the back of her mind, she laughed. She knew that would happen. They had spent so much time together that she knew how fast he drank, ate, walked, even exactly what he would say sometimes. Right now, however, she was at a total loss. The two of them threw away their cups and walked out onto the street, jackets and all. Gently, he grabbed her hand and held it in his as the took a stroll to who- knows-where. By now Monica was getting very familiar with the streets and the area. Suddenly it dawned on her. She knew exactly where they were going. 


	3. A Fountain of Love

Many times they had been to that park. Together they had eaten dinner in the park restaurant under the evening DC stars. A memory of the two of them ice skating just a few days ago came to mind, making her smile even bigger. So why the park? she thought to herself, but decided not to voice it and just to go with the flow. Snow covered spots of the grass, but it wasn't exactly a winter wonderland. Eventually, she found her arm looped in his. Another moment in heaven, she thought.  
  
John walked back into the park, past the ice rink, the snow-spotted field, to a nice little fountain. Even though the fountain was off and drained for the winter, the snow gave it a bit of flavor. Slowly, the two of them sat on the edge of the fountain. Again, he smiled. "Monica, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he began, obviously already saying it was making him nervous.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" They locked eyes for a moment as she looked up to see him looking straight at her. He took her hand lovingly.  
  
"I was going to wait until Christmas to ask, but..." Suddenly a spark lit in her eyes. What is it John? "Hear me out on this, ok?"  
  
"Of course. John, what is it?" she asked again.  
  
"I love you, Monica. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," heavily, he sighed. "Will you marry me?" A shock ran through her. For a moment, all she could think of was to hug him, so she did. Immense tears of joy filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Finally, through a huge smile, she spoke into his ear.  
  
"Of course I will, John. Of course I will." 


	4. Beautiful

Happily, the two of them walk along the paths in the park for another hour; both of them basking in the beauty around them. Everything was beautiful, it seemed when they were together. On her finger, Monica wore a new ring. A single silvery band with three gems embedded into it glistened brightly.  
  
When they got back to her car, the two of them smiled warmly again at each other. "I'll see you back at my place," she said, wishing that they didn't have to part for a single moment, but she couldn't just leave her car there.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you there." John looked into her glistening green eyes. Slowly, he leaned in. Her eyes closed. Finally, he kissed her just the way he had always dreamed of. Somehow, he knew she felt the same way. It was perfect.  
  
When they stopped kissing, he found himself hugging her again. Soothingly, she rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment they just stood there, arms intertwined just as their lives were. A connection would forever be between them.  
  
She stepped back. "I'll see you in a little bit."  
  
"Okay." 


	5. Waiting

By the time John arrived, she still hadn't showed up. Didn't she leave before me? Oh well, maybe she took another route.  
  
Patiently, he waited. By the time it had been fifteen minutes, he began to worry. I'll just call her and see what's up.Casually, he pulled out his cell phone. He heard it ring once. Twice. Three times. On the fourth ring, he heard her voice, but he knew it was only her auto-respond before you left a message. Something was wrong.  
  
Just as he was about to put the phone back in his pocket when it's ring echoed through the silence of the hallway. "John Doggett," he answered in his usual manner.  
  
"John, I-" Monica's familiar voice came through the phone. Before she even had a chance to finish her sentence, a loud noise blasted through the earpiece.  
  
"Monica? Monica!?" John yelled into the phone, but all he got in return was the sound of static. 


	6. News

Frantically, John wracked his mind for possibilities and ideas, but nothing made sense. Inside, he was still screaming. Monica!  
  
At that moment, his phone rang again. Impatiently, he quickly answered. "John Doggett."  
  
"Agent Doggett? It's AD Skinner," the Assistant Director came through. Whatever he had to say was urgent, as if it was falling off the tip of his tongue. "We have a situation."  
  
Doggett's panic returned at heart-attack pace. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We just got word that there is a hostage situation unfolding downtown." The dread was already rising into John's head. The next few sentences were a blur accept for the last few words. ". they have Agent Reyes."  
  
Skinner needed no response to tell him that Doggett was already on the way to his car. "Where?"  
  
"The Willard office building. It's at 1455 Pennsylvania Ave. The 5th Street side of the White House." 


End file.
